The React!
by Miku Hatsune 123456
Summary: Aquella persona que trata de huir de sus recuerdos , aquel que te los hace recordar , y alguien que esta a punto de repetirlo...Secuela de la cancion por Luka,Kaito y Miku Acute ...he aqui...React!


**Ola, ya lo puse decente me dicen que tal esta porfis!; lean mientras escuchan la cancion React! le da mas emocion!**

* * *

><p>Flashback: Miku, Luka y Kaito eran los mejores amigos pero luego Miku y Luka se enamoraron de Kaito, pero por respeto de una a la otra decidieron no confesarse; los sentimientos por el empiezan a crecer así que Luka se confesó, después de eso ella y Kaito estaban saliendo. Miku se entero por rumores aunque no estaba segura, sin embargo, decidió confesarse pero Kaito la rechazó ,luego llamo a su ex-mejor amiga Luka la cual estaba con Kaito, Miku quería comprobar si ella se había confesado antes pero al subir las escaleras y encontrar a Luka con Kaito; Miku impactada al ver esto ya que se sintió traicionada por parte de los dos toma un cuchillo y ataca a Kaito, el cual es herido gravemente ; luego sonríe y se clava el cuchillo suicidándose...o era eso lo que se pensaba...<p>

* * *

><p>Un trágico drama que un amor y afecto se ha revelado...un pasado cuan precioso se ha arruinado...lo que se ha mantenido en un cuerpo herido y un corazón roto...React!...<p>

"¿Donde estoy?"- Dice una pequeña silueta de una mujer joven con cabello de color aguamarina despertándose, se le puede notar muy confundida; y con una pequeña y aguda voz.

Una mujer se le acerca vestida de blanco la cual parece haberla estado esperando a que despertara: -"Disculpe, ¿señorita Hatsune no? , usted se encuentra en el hospital Hokkaido le estado cuidando esperando a que usted despierte y me firme estos papeles" – los deja hacia un costado de la cama en la que se encuentra la aguamarina y yéndose dice: – "Ahora me retiro."

La joven agua marina susurra solo para si: -"con que suerte...eh?" – luego de eso no puede evitar que una lágrima ruede por su rostro y grita llena de rabia y tristeza:-" ¡¿Por qué no me pude morir de una vez!"-mira a su costado y ella nota que su celular estaba encima, rápidamente lo agarra, al tomar su celular se puede ver que ella lee en voz alta: "-0 llamadas, 0 mensajes…."- entonces llena de furia arroja su celular por la ventana, luego se escucha un golpe sordo al mismo tiempo que un "auch" –

_Demonios, ¿y ahora que?_

La joven saca la cabeza por la ventana para ver a quien le había caído su celular, ella pudo observar a un joven algo menor que ella con el cabello rubio y una chica muy parecida; luego se da cuenta que ellos vieron arriba a ver quien había tirado su celular y de una forma infantil oculta la cabeza pero los gemelos llegaron a verla.

Después de un minuto, se oía pasar a alguien a la habitación en la que se encontraba la aguamarina, era aquel chico rubio el cual se le acerca y le pregunta: - "¿Esto es tuyo?"-dice algo molesto por cierta personita que le tiro un celular en la cabeza.

"Si es mio, lo siento mucho"- dice la aguamarina, luego vuelve a ver su pantalla de celular en 0 llamadas, 0 mensajes, y de nuevo con mucha ira lo vuelve a tirar por la ventana.

"¡¿Pero que?…..Ni creas que voy a ir por el" –dice el rubio en tono de broma, pero luego pudo observar que la aguamarina estaba llorando-" Hey! ¿Que sucede? En serio querías que fuese por tu celular?"

"No es eso…." -se ríe la aguamarina, luego se limpia las lagrimas

"Vamos, que sucede?" –dice el

"Ya no me preguntes mas!" –dice la aguamarina , - "creo que ya tienes que irte"- le dice mientras lo empuja hacia la salida.

"Espera!" –dice el mientras retrocede poco a pronto choca con una pequeña persona de cabellos rubios.

"Ah, lo siento Rin" –dice el rubio

"Len tonto, que haces?" – dice ella,luego dirige su mirada a la joven aguamarina y le sonríe : - Hola eres nueva aquí?

"Ah, eh me dices a mi?" –dice la joven aguamarina algo sorprendida.

"Si "–le vuelve a sonreir Rin

"Ah, pues si, estoy aquí desde…ammm desde cuando?….."-dice ella

_Realmente no recordaba mas desde que trate de quitarme la vida….. Cuanto tiempo estuve aquí….? Y si acaso fue mucho tiempo…..Entonces ellos deben odiarme…y me lo merezco…._

"Hey, estas ahí?"- dice Len pasando su mano por donde esta mirando perdidamente la aguamarina.

"Ah?" –dice confundida la aguamarina ." Disculpa , es que estaba pensando"- dice ella y luego reclama : - "Y no soy Hey!"

"Lo siento , pero no nos has dicho tu nombre; mientras no sepa quien eres seras hey" – dice el algo burlon.

"Dinos tu nombre y asi evitaremos que este idiota te moleste" –dice Rin riéndose

"Tienes razón!" –se rie la aguamarina

"Ah ya callense, escandalosas" – frunce el ceño haciendo berrinche

"Me llamo Miku "–dice la aguamarina.

"Oh, que bonito nombre! "–dice Rin

"Y bueno…Miku" – dice Len enfatizando su nombre –"¿Por qué estas aquí internada?" –pregunta con curiosidad

"Ah, pues…lo siento no puedo decírselos" –dice ella algo triste

"Mmm ya veo…."-dice Rin algo decepcionada

"Pero prometo contárselos alguna vez!" – dice Miku para tratar de animar a Rin

"Bueno es una promesa" –dice Len

_Porque dije eso? Solamente porque quería verla sonreir? Sabia que algo malo pasaría si les contaba…. Pero nunca algo asi…._

* * *

><p>Poco a poco nos volvimos mas amigos , la razón de porque ellos estaban en el hospital fue porque visitaban a unos parientes, pero cuando sus parientes ya se fueron pensé que ya no vendrían , pero seguían viniendo a visitarme ; aun no podía irme porque seguía en un dia conversando Len saco el tema de "la promesa que les hice" y ese mismo dia decidi contarles sobre eso , ellos primero se asustaron un poco y me decían cosas como el amor esto y el amor aquello.<p>

"No tenias que hacer eso solo por un chico! Entiendo que lo amas pero no logro entenderte!"- le replica Rin

"Gracias a Dios que estas viva!"- dice Len mientras abraza a Miku

"Ah,no tienen porque ser tan sentimentales ; en serio estoy bien" – sonríe tristemente la aguamarina

"Pero claro que estas bien! "– le siguió replicando Rin

"No tienes porque ser tan dura con ella!" –le dijo Len

"Ah, vamos no discutan" –dice Miku

"A ver Len usemos un ejemplo, si yo me enamoraría de alguien , me matarias y luego te matarias tu?"-grito ella

"Claro que no! seria algo muy estúpido"- le devolvió el grito el

"Algo estúpido…..?"-dice Miku llorando- "reconozco que fue estúpido pero no se porque tuvieron que hacérmelo recordar!"-grita ella y luego sale corriendo.

"Ah!, espera ¡"-Len le sigue

"Len a donde vas!"-dice Rin algo desesperada

"Entiendele Rin!, ella esta herida!" –dice Len , luego se suelta de la mano de Rin y va tras Miku.

La aquella blanca y frágil figura de la aguamarina sentada en una silla fuera del hospital , entre sollozos y susurros llega ver al pelirrubio ; y cuando estaba punto de volver a huir el pelirrubio logra detenerla.

"Hey , Miku espera solo un segundo!"-dice Len mientras la agarra de la cintura

"Sueltame, suéltame ya!"-dice Miku tratando de huir de nuevo

"Vamos, no te pongas asi; Rin no lo dijo con mala intención" – aprieta mas fuerte de su cintura para que no se vaya a escapar.

"No debi contarles…a ninguno de los dos…..ese era mi secreto!"-dijo ella muy enojada y triste,luego deja de resistirse porque esta exhausta.

"Hasta que por fin , de donde sacastes toda esa fuerza" – dijo en un tono bromista el.

"Tonto"-dice Miku con los ojos aguados

"Tranquila"- dice Len mientras la abraza

"Gracias…."-dice Miku aferrándose a el

"Mira eso" – Len señala con su mano a un hermoso paisaje de la luna

"Kyaaa que bonito" – Miku camina y se apoya en un barandal para poder apreciar la luna

…"_maldición se ve tan linda a la luz de la luna"_ – pensó Le mientras miraba a Miku

* * *

><p>La pequeña de pelo rubio estuvo buscándolos por todo el hospital, luego por una ventana vio a Miku y a Len que estaban abajo. Al bajar con toda prisa casi se resbala pero eso no le importo, quería disculparse con Miku, pero no porque ella sentía que estaba mal lo que ella dijo, no , ella pensaba que lo que dijo estaba en lo cierto. A ella le importaba que su novio no piense mal de ella, quizás no le habían dicho a Miku acerca de eso, pero era hora de decírselos ya que Rin sintió una gran rabia cuando Len abrazo a Miku; ella no quería que su mejor amiga se enamore de su novio….nadie querria eso….<p>

…."_ahh maldición casi me caigo"_- Caminando a toda prisa , luego abre una puerta y puede observar como Len observa a Miku de una forma perdida….como si estuviera enamorado…..luego se dio cuenta de lo que estaba viendo Miku era un paisaje ; un bello paisaje de la Luna …que hasta ahora era el lugar secreto de Len y ella.

"_Hey Rin!"- dice Len tomándola de la mano_

"_Ah, que?"-dice Rin algo sonrojada_

"_Ven sígueme"- sonríe Len_

"_Bueno"- Rin obedece_

_Y después de una larga caminata…_

"_Aquí es"-dice Len._

"_Woah, es hermoso este lugar" –dice Rin sorprendida_

"_Lo se" –sonrie Len_

"_Gracias por traerme aquí Len!"-dice Rin_

"_Sera nuestro secreto , ¿de acuerdo?" – Len le guiña un ojo a Rin_

"_Esta bien!"-Rin dice sonrojada como tomate._

"Pero que.."-Rin dijo con una voz confundida

"Oh, Rin_chan?"- Miku se voltea a sonreírle

"Ah, Rin , buen momento para hacer las paces ¿no crees?"-Dice Len riéndose y pasándose su mano por su pelo.

"Maldito mentiroso!"- grita Rin muy molesta

"Eh?Rin que sucede?"- el dice algo preocupado

"Porque?porque?porque? oh , porque me haces esto!" – Rin se rompe en llanto

"Rin , que pasa?"- Miku trata de acercarse a Rin pero cuando ella la iba a agarrar Rin le golpeo la mano.

"No me toques!"- dice Rin para luego salir corriendo

"Auch! Eso dolio"- dijo la aguamarina mientras se soba la mano

"Dejame ver eso"- dijo Len mientras examina la mano de la aguamarina

"….Len…."-dice Miku de una forma triste.

"Dime?"- le sonríe el

"No crees…que deberías estar corriendo detrás de Rin como un buen novio?"- dijo Miku regañandolo

"Tu..? como lo sabias..? te dijo Rin?"- algo sorprendido Len

"No" - niega con la cabeza Miku

"Entonces…?"- Len la mira fijamente

"Son demasiado obvios" – se rie Miku

"Bueno…."-se rie Len

"Pero enserio, no crees que deberías ir por ella? ; mira estoy muy bien!"-dice ella con mucha alegría

"A decir verdad….nunca la había visto asi….por eso no se que hacer" – dice algo triste el

"Ve tras ella , ya sabras que hacer ¡" - ella dice alzando un pulgar hacia Len

"Bueno…pero que hay de ti?"- dice Len algo preocupado

"Yo estoy bien ya te lo dije!"- le sonríe la aguamarina

"En serio?"- dice Len

"Si". – dice ella rápidamente

"Honestamente?" – dice el

"Si!" – le responde ella

"Ah si?" – dice el apretando la suavemente la mano que fue golpeado

"Ah!, eso duele…"- dice Mku con los ojos aguados

"No estas bien , ven te llevare a tu habitación" – la carga a Miku

"Ah!, no veo el motivo de porque tienes que cargarme , solo fue mi mano "– dijo ella

"Len niega con la cabeza "– asi es mejor – dijo el

"Bueno pero apresurate!"- dice ella

"Si,si ; lo hare" – dice el

"Uff , por fin llegamos ; pesas un monton lo sabias?" – dice el riéndose

"Baka" – dice ella haciendo puchero

"Mmm…..y por lo de hoy…ya no te preocupes si? Te prometo que todo se solucionara" – dice el de una manera muy confiada

"Claro" – dice ella de forma optimista

_Espero que sea asi…_

* * *

><p>Después de eso , Rin dejo de visitarme ; aunque Len siguiera viniendo no estaba tan feliz del todo, hasta empece a creer que lo que causo esa pelea eran….celos?. Ojala me equivoque , de cualquier forma los días iban pasando y me enteré de que el familiar volvió a internarse pero era solo para tomarle exámenes , eso hizo que Rin volviese ya que era familiar de Rin , no de Len . Aun asi yo le obligaba a que el fuese a saludarlo pero el decía que siempre resultaba incomodo que ella le ignoraba . No sabia realmente que hacer de alguna forma sentía que todo era mi culpa , tenia que solucionarlo , pero un repentino dia Len actuaba distinto…actuaba extraño…..<p>

"Len?"- dijo ella algo extrañada

"Ah, oh , disculpa" – dijo el mientras despertaba de sus pensamientos

"…pff ..ahora que lo pienso creo que realmente has estado distraído esta semana" – dijo ella algo exhausta

"Ah , bueno lamento eso"- dijo el bajando la cabeza

"Mmm seguro que todo esta bien" – Miku se le acerca y le lanza una mirada directa

"Ya te dije que estoy bien! "– Len se ruboriza y retrocede

"Len realmente eres raro" – ella se rie

"Yo raro?" – el se rie

"Pero en serio? En que piensas? Acaso ha pasado algo malo sobre Rin? "– dice ella preocupada

"No es eso , es algo mas bien que siento hace poco por cierta persona ….."-Len mira a Miku directamente a los ojos como tratando de decirle algo

"Ves te dije que eras raro" – Miku lo golpea en la cabeza

"No es que sea raro si no que…es solo que"…."_ahh! No podre resistir por mucho tiempo"-_ agarra a Miku de la mano

"Len?"- dice ella algo confundida

"Miku , tu me gustas!" – dice el fuertemente

"Ehhhh!" – dice Miku muy confundida

"Ya lo oistes!"- dice el

"Pero…pero que pasa con Rin?"- dice ella

"Creo que le terminare….o creo que ya terminamos , ah no tengo la menor idea!" – dice el pasando su mano sobre su cabeza

"Pero Len….."- dice ella un tanto preocupada

"Lo único que estoy seguro es que me gustas!"- dice el muy sonrojado

"Ah,…pero…."- la aguamarina es interrumpida

"De cualquier forma no tienes que responderme ahora …piénsalo ¿ok?" – dice el sonriente

"Ah, ok…..te puedo ver….mañana en la terraza?" – dice ella con tristeza

"Claro ¿por que no?, bueno ahí nos vemos mañana, cuídate!" – Len se va a su casa

* * *

><p>Yo todavía seguía molesta con Len por enseñarle nuestro lugar secreto a Miku, pero supongo que es porque ella estaba demasiado triste…..me pregunto si era por eso…Aun asi le he mostrado lo enfadada que puedo ponerme si es necesario, ya deje de visitar a Miku pero por mi familiar que de nuevo se interno tuve que dar la cara , por suerte no me los encontraba seguido pero Len siempre insistia en visitar a mi familiar, aun asi no le hacia caso y lo ignore por meses. Creo que ya era hora de volver a amistarnos , pero cuando pase por la habitación de Miku pude observar que Len agarro a Miku de la mano lo que me provoco curiosidad y segui mirando…<p>

"Len?"- dice Miku algo confundida

"Miku , tu me gustas!" – dice Len fuertemente

En ese momento mi corazón se rompió en dos , Sali corriendo de ahí tratando de aparentar que nada había sucedido, luego me dirigi al baño para verme frente al espejo y me vi llorando…..porque me hizo eso! Porque! Te odio Len Kagamine por hacerme sufrir asi , pero lamentablemente también te amo! No dejare….No dejare que me deje ese chico!

Estoy segura….que lo que me dijo Len viene desde su corazón…..pero yo…no puedo…. aceptarlo…..lo que me dijo el…..le hara daño a Rin….y ella…será capaz?...no debo dejar que la historia se repito

No lo permitiré!

"Bueno…..me daras tu repuesta o quieres pensarlo un poco mas?" -Sonríe Len

"Yo….."-dijo Miku algo nerviosa

"Tranquila si quieres podemos hacer esto otro dia, si realmente la respuesta es no….me gustaría que no lo dijeras….."- dice el en un tono triste

Miku niega con la cabeza –" tengo que darte mi respuesta ¡"

"Supuse que dirias algo asi" – se rie el y luego suspira – "Bueno! Estoy preparado! "– dice con entusiasmo.

"Hoy es un feriado no?"- dice Miku sonriendo

"Ah, pues si y si es que es correspondes puedes gritarlo a los 4 vientos de todas formas todos están celebrando su feriado" – dice Len muy optimista

"Bueno …y que tal si hablamos del clima?"- dice ella con una sonrisa débil

"Miku, no es por molestar pero….el ambiente se puso tenso no crees?"- dice el

"Tienes razón…Len yo….voy a irme"- dice ella en un tono triste

"Eh?"- dice Len preocupado

"No te dije eso…porque no quería verte triste…..lo siento mucho" – dice ella con los ojos aguados

"No Miku! porque te vas? Quizás podamos solucionarlo!"- dice el muy triste

"No es posible….yo a pregunte y me dijeron que no podían hacer nada porque era orden de alguien superior a ellos…"-dice la aguamarina

"Miku yo….espero que…..mis palabras y mi corazón te iluminen cálidamente….Y muestre su brillo algún dia! , estaría muy feliz; siempre te amare" – el sonríe tristemente

* * *

><p>Decidi ir a la terraza a tomar aire fresco , pero, me encontré con una conversación muy interesante ,eran Miku y Len ; al parecer Miku le iba a dar su respuesta pero creo que lo rechazo porque dijo que se tenia que ir del hospital , para ser franca agradeci al cielo que eso sucediese pero Len le dijo que el siempre la amaría….mi corazón se rompió en dos…en cuatro…en ocho….y asi en varios pedazos que ya no eran visibles, luego me dije a mi misma : ¿Hey! Porque no terminas esto de una vez? ; asi no habría mas sufrimiento….ya no sufriría por el. Aquel que rompió el corazón de una dama merece morir cierto?<p>

Asi que saque mi cuchillo de bolsillo por si lo necesito ; y esta vez si que lo necesitaba….abri la puerta sigilosamente pero…..

Rin abre la puerta lentamente- "_ahora moriras por romper mi corazón!"_

"_Pero esa que no es Rin?"-_ Se queda observando a la pelirubia…-"_Trae un cuchillo!"-_ Miku se dirige corriendo a donde se encontraba Len – Len cuidado!

"Eh?" – Len se voltea rápidamente y mira a Rin a punto de atacarlo

"Espera!"- Miku corre mas rápido…..

3

2

1

0

_De repente….senti que un dolor punzante me dejaba sin aliento….._

_Y que mi vista se nublaba poco a poco….._

_Mi sangre comenzó a manchar mi peso….._

_Y mi cuerpo se quedaba sin fuerzas…._

"MIKU!" – Len solto un grito devastador mientras la sostenia entre sus brazos

Miku solo se limita a sonreírle

"Oh pero que trágico es el destino" – dice Rin con un tono sarcástico luego sostiene el cuchillo a punto de intentar cometer suicidio; ella planeaba…hacer lo mismo que hizo Miku…

"Cariño, no cometas el mismo error"- le dijo Miku a Rin con una voz débil mientras alza su mano para acariciarle una mejilla

"Miku….."-Rin suelta unas cuantas lagrimas y abraza a Miku – lo siento! Lo siento mucho! Mi corazón esta contigo , no me dejes!...

_se que el dia de decir adiós…_

_viene algun dia..._

_Todavia no tengo a donde ir….._

_y vago sin rumbo….._

_lo siento mucho…Luka…._

"Kaito…..recuerdas esa foto …."-dice una pelirosada en un tono triste ,conduciendo la silla de ruedas de un chico peliazul

"Claro que si , Luka…"-dice el algo triste

"Te digo algo curioso..?"- dice ella

"Dime"- le responde

"Espero que no te moleste que…..haya pedido que ha Miku la cambien a este hospital… "- dice ella con una sonrisa triste en su rostro

"No pasa nada …..los amigos siempre se perdonan" – le sonríe a Luka

"Estoy emocionada ,aunque no me conteste el celular estoy segura que cuando ella venga todo se arreglara!" – la sonrisa de ella…..se vuelve una honesta y hermosa…

-Fin-

* * *

><p><strong>Ahora si esta vez me esforcé y si me dicen que esta feo….me tiro por la ventana? Ok no ajajaj , dejen reviews! Los estare esperando!<strong>


End file.
